The present disclosure relates to a medicine box, and in particular, to a smart medicine box for tracking medicine bags according to a predetermined medication plan.
At present, there are many types of smart medicine boxes on the market, which can be roughly classified into two categories as follows. One is that a patient can only manually fill medicines to be taken into a medicine box, and recording is made while the medicine box is opened. During the filling process, the patient is very prone to errors, resulting in serious accidents such as taking medicines in error. At the same time, the patient's own workload is very large and it is inconvenient for consumers to use. Moreover, such a medicine box can only detect whether a medicine box has been opened or not, and it cannot determine whether a patient has taken all the medicines in the box which are necessary to be taken, so the intelligent data provided is very inaccurate. Another category of smart medicine boxes can monitor the opening of a medicine box in the form of a bottle. A disadvantage thereof is that if a user needs to take multiple kinds of medicines, a corresponding number of smart medicine boxes will be imperative. When taking medicines, it is necessary to open multiple medicine boxes in turn. In fact, the workload of a user does not decrease. Instead, it is more troublesome for the user. Secondly, such types of medicine boxes cannot track the usage of medicines packaged in other ways. Furthermore, such types of medicine boxes also cannot determine how many pills the patient has taken out from each bottle. Actually, the provided intelligent data cannot be used medically. Moreover, for the reason that there are medicine bottles of different specifications, in order to adapt to bottle mouths of different specifications, corresponding medicine boxes is necessary to provided. Thus, the medicine boxes cannot be standardized, and the manufacturing costs and the usage cost for a patient are very high.